You're My Only Light
by Keiko Yuu
Summary: Kuroko dan Kagami yang saling suka tapi tidak mengetahui perasaan satu sama lain dan tidak berani menyatakan perasaannya karena mereka memiliki pemikiran yang sama, tidak ingin merusak persahabatannya. Bagaimana jadinya KagaKuro? WARNING: YAOI! don't like, don't read
1. Chapter 1: KagaKuro

HIII! Ini fanfic pertama Yuu-chan :') Gomen kalau ada typo, tata bahasa yg aneh, dan hal2 mengganggu lainnya(?) Pov-nya gonta ganti-..-

**Disclaimer: ****Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story: Meeee *ngelap idung***

**WARNING!**

**YAOI/SHOUNEN AI**

**BAD WORDS**

OKAY! Happy reading ^^)9

* * *

**-  
Kagami's PoV  
-**

_"**Akan kubuat kau jadi nomor satu di Jepang"**_

Ini sudah 3 tahun sejak aku mendengar hal termanis yg pernah dikatakan Kuroko saat kita bertanding untuk pertama kalinya di malam itu dan jatuh cinta padanya. Hahhhhh… Kapan aku berani menembaknya? Aku tidak ingin menghancurkan persahabatan kita seandainya dia menolakku.. AKU PUSING!

"Hei Kagami-kun!"

DEG! Itu Kuroko! Tenang.. Tenang.. Jangan blushing Kagami! STAY COOL!

"Hei Kuroko. Ada apa?"

"Temani aku ke game center yok.. Aku bosan di rumah sendiri"

YEAH! Ngedate nih ceritanya MWAHAHAHAHAHA

"Oke. Kebetulan aku juga sedang bosan."

"Sipp! Nanti aku traktir es krim karena sudah menemaniku"

0oo0oo0

"Uwahh.. _I'm exhausted _ughh"

"Kagami-kun kamu tau kan aku tidak mengerti bahasa inggris?"

"Hahahahaha, pelajari lah kalau kau ingin dekat denganku"

"Ka-kamu menyebalkan"

Hei kenapa dia jadi terbata-bata seperti itu?

"Kenapa kau? Ada yg salah dengan ucapanku?"

"Ti-tidak! Enak saja"

Jangan-jangan… HEH TIDAK MUNGKIN!

"Oh iya, kau bilang mau mentraktirku es krim kan? Aku menunggu"

"Ah! Iya ya.. Aku lupa. Ya sudah kamu tunggu di sini, aku beli dulu"

"Oke Kuroko-chan"

"He-hei!"

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha"

-  
**Kuroko's PoV  
****-**

Ughh.. Kagami menyebalkan! Untung saja aku membeli es krim jadi Kagami tidak melihat mukaku yg merah padam seperti ini.. Ughh

"Hei Kurokocchi!"

Jangan bilang itu….

"Ah.. Kise-kun"

"Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di tempat ini.. Ahhh Kurokocchi aku rindu sama kamuuu"

"Terima kasih?"

"Dasar kau.. Hei aku baru sadar, kenapa mukamu merah seperti itu?"

Sial! Kise-kun melihat mukaku seperti ini! Jangan sampai dia salah paham

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Dan kenapa tiba2 bicaramu seperti itu?"

EHHH?!

"Tidak apa-apa.. Lupakan saja"

"Ahh.. Kau malu karena bertemu denganku ya?"

"Tidak! Enak saja ini karena tadi ka-"

EITS! Hampir saja keceplosan

"Ka-?"

"Tidak.. Bukan apa-apa"

"Ka-.. kagamicchi?"

DEG! KENAPA LANGSUNG KETEBAK?!

"A-apa maksudmu? Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba nyambung ke Kagami-kun?"

"Ah.. Ternyata aku benar.. Kurokocchi, kau dekat sekali ya dengan Kagamicchi.. Kau tau aku iri kan?"

"Ba-bagaimana aku tau? Kita sedang membicarakan apa sih? Sudahlah aku harus pergi, nanti es krimku meleleh"

Aku harus lari.

"Hei Kurokocchi!"

"Ma-maaf Kise-kun aku buru-bu- UWAHHH KAGAMI-KUN!"

Kenapa tiba-tiba Kagami ada disini?

"Kuroko-kun kau lama, aku pikir ada masalah makanya aku datang"

"Ugh.."

"Hei Kagamicchi, lama tidak bertemu"

"Ah ternyata hanya kau Kise-kun.. Tunggu, apa yg kau lakukan dengan Kuroko disini?"

"Ohh… Kami tadi-"

"KAMI TIDAK SENGAJA BERTEMU DISINI!"

"Ya ampun Kurokocchi .. Kau tidak usah berteriak juga kali" *ngerangkul kuroko*

"HEI! _LET GO YOUR FUCKIN' HAND_!"

Kagami?

"_And why should I listen to you_?"

"_Because he's mine! Go away, bastard!_"

Kagami sama Kise tadi ngomong apa? Aku tidak mengerti!

"Baik baik.. Oh ya, Kurokocchi, aku harus pergi_.. Bye hun_"

"_hun?"_

"_JERK!"_

"hehehe"

-  
**Kagami's PoV  
****-**

Ah sial. Kenapa tadi aku harus emosi seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau Kuroko menganggapku aneh dan tidak ingin dekat2 denganku lagi? ARGHH DAMN YOU KISE!

"Kagami-kun.."

Aduh bagaimana ini.. Kuroko sepertinya akan mengatakan sesuatu.. AKU TIDAK SIAP T_T

"Kamu marah?"

Hah?

"Tidak.. Untuk apa aku marah?"

"Yah.. Wajahmu menunjukkan kalau kamu seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

APA MUKAKU SEFRONTAL ITU?

"Ah.. Tidak. Bukan apa-apa kok. Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja"

"Ne.. Kagami-kun.."

"Ya?"

"Apa yang tadi kamu bicarakan dengan Kise-kun? Aku tidak mengerti"

Sial. Kenapa Kuroko harus menanyakan hal ini sih?

"Kau tidak perlu tau"

"Ah.. hahaha.. Kau benar.. Itu bukan urusanku…"

Kenapa muka Kuroko-kun seperti itu?

"Kuroko.."

"Ngh.. Maaf Kagami-kun.. Aku rasa aku harus pulang duluan. Terima kasih untuk hari ini dan… maaf"

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?"

"Tidak apa-apa"

Senyuman Kuroko barusan.. Rasanya seperti dipaksakan

"Baiklah.. Aku pulang ya.. Sampai jumpa Kagami-kun"

"Kuroko.."

"Hm?"

"Tidak jadi.. Bye"

Aku rasa aku harus membiarkan keadaan ini. Aku tidak ingin merusak persahabatanku dengan Kuroko hanya karena perasaan bodoh ini.

* * *

UWAH! Yuu-chan cuma bisa nulis segini dulu! *nosebleed*

Gomen kalo kurang menarik(?) Yuu-chan berusaha ngga ngerusak keyboard karena mimisan *plakk

Kira-kira perlu dilanjutin gak? Kalau jadi dilanjutin, Yuu-chan bakal bikin pairing yang lain juga X3 (cuma berharap gak mimisan sambil guling2 aja sebelum ceritanya selesai=w=)

Review please X3

Arigatou~ ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Gomen kalau ada typo, tata bahasa yg aneh, dan hal2 mengganggu lainnya(?) Pov-nya gonta ganti-..-

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story: Me**

**WARNING!**

**YAOI/SHOUNEN AI**

**BAD WORDS**

OKAY! Happy reading ^^)9

* * *

**-  
Kagami's PoV  
-**

Sudah 2 minggu sejak kejadian hari itu dan sepertinya Kuroko sedikit menghindariku. Ah aku memang bego. Bagaimana kalau ini jadi akhir dari persahabatan kita? Aku tidak ingin membayangkannya T_T

"Hei Kagami-kun"

Hah? Itu suara Kuroko. _I'm gonna dieeeee_

"Ya? Ada apa Kuroko?"

"Tidak apa-apa.. Hanya sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kita jarang mengobrol."

"Ah.. Kau menyadarinya? Aku pikir hanya aku yang merasakan hal itu"

"Ha-hahahahaha…"

"Hahahaha"

_Awkward silent. Oh God _T_T

"Kagami-kun"

"Ya?"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu.."

Apa yang ingin dibicarakannya denganku?

"Apa?"

"Aku rasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat, nanti saja pulang sekolah, di halaman belakang"

Hah? Sebenernya Kuroko mau ngomongin apa sih

"Apa sepenting itu?

"Ya.. Sangat penting. Yah minimal, sangat penting untukku"

DEG!

**-  
Kuroko's PoV  
-**

Akhirnya.. Pelajaran hari ini selesai juga. Oke! Aku harus berani. Sebentar lagi kita akan lulus, aku tidak bisa mengabaikan perasaanku pada Kagami terus. Minimal dia tau perasaanku, dia tidak harus menerimaku.

"KUROOOOOKOOOOOCCHIIIIIII"

Dafuq?!

"Astaga Kise-kun apa yang kamu lakukan di Seirin? Dan kenapa kau berteriak-teriak seperti itu? Apa kamu gila?"

"Kejamnya.. Nee Kurokocchi, apa kau ada acara setelah ini?"

"Yah.. Bukan acara sih.. Tapi aku harus bertemu seseorang"

"Kagamicchi?"

Kise-kun…. KENAPA TEBAKANMU SELALU BENAR?

"…"

"Benarkannn?"

"Yayaya.. Lalu apa hubungannya denganmu?"

"Tidak ada sih.. Apa kau berjanji bertemu dengannya di luar sekolah?"

"Bukan"

"Hah? Tapi tadi aku melihat Kagamicchi jalan keluar sekolah dan membawa tasnya, seperti akan pulang"

Hah? Kagami-kun…pulang?

"A-apa? Ka-kau tidak bohong kan?"

Oh tidak mataku berkaca-kaca

"Untuk apa aku berboho-"

"KUROKO"

Hah? Itu suara Kagami

"Ka-kagami?"

"Kuroko, kau kenapa? Hei Kise! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dan bersama Kuroko? Dan yang lebih penting lagi, kau apakan Kuroko?"

"Ah.. Sepertinya Kagami kembali ke sekolah. Baik baik.. Aku akan pergi. Jangan menangis ya Kuroko" *nyium jidatnya Kuroko*

"_BASTARD!_"

"_Teehee_"

**-  
Kagami's PoV  
-**

_That bastard again_! Apa yang dia lakukan? Kenapa Kuroko berkaca-kaca seperti itu? _DAMN KISE._

"Kuroko.. Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Y-ya.. Aku tak apa"

Oh tidak. Aku memang jahat, aku suka melihat muka imutnya yg sedang berkaca-kaca seperti ini

"Kau yakin?"

"A-aku yakin"

Oh ya! Tentang yang ingin dibicarakan Kuroko!

"Kuroko.."

"Ya?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini bersama Kise? Bukankah kau bilang ingin membicarakan sesuatu di halaman belakang sekolah?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bicara seperti itu! Kamu tadi pergi kan? Kenapa kamu kembali? Aku kan tidak sepenting itu buatmu!"

Loh? Kuroko? Kenapa kau jadi marah seperti ini?

"Hah? Aku tidak mengerti"

"Aku tau kok. Tadi Kise memberitahuku kalau kamu tadi meninggalkan sekolah"

Hah?

"Apa? Aku tidak ada meninggalkan sekolah sama sekali kok"

"Kamu tidak usah berboho-"

"JADI KAU LEBIH PERCAYA PERKATAAN KISE DARIPADA KU?"

Sial! Kenapa aku jadi meneriaki Kuroko

"Kagami-kun… huu"

_NO!_ BAKAGAMI! _LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! SHIT! _KUROKO MENANGIS!

"Kuroko maksudku.."

"Maaf.."

Oh tidak.

"Tunggu Kuroko!"

"…"

"Percaya padaku. Aku menunggumu sejak pulang sekolah. Aku datang kesini karena kau tidak datang ke halaman belakang, aku datang kesini karena aku khawatir"

"Kau…khawatir..? Padaku..?"

"Tentu saja"

**-  
Normal PoV  
-**

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Kagami, Kuroko langsung memeluk Kagami. Kagami hanya diam terpaku tidak menyangka bahwa Kuroko akan memeluknya. "Kagami-kun.. Aku..", panggil Kuroko. "Ya?", dengan tersenyum Kagami menjawab panggilan Kuroko yang masih sedikit terisak. "A-aku... Aku... Su... Su.. MPHHH", omongan Kuroko terpotong oleh ciuman Kagami yang amat dalam. "Aku tau apa yang ingin kau katakan", bisik Kagami, "Dan ini adalah jawabannya."

Mereka melanjutkan _that very-deep kiss_ tanpa menyadari sepasang mata yang mengawasi mereka dari balik jendela.

-To be Continued-

* * *

Dan inilah chapter 2 yang di tunggu2 (?), percaya atau ngga, yang tertulis disini terinspirasi dari mimpi Yuu-chan waktu tidur siang. Ya.. Yuu-chan mimpiin Kagami ama Kuroko hihihihi *curhat dikit

Gomeeennnn kalau OOC banget yak TvT

Review please :)

Thanks for reading ^^


	3. Chapter 3: AoKise

Gomen kalau ada typo, tata bahasa yg aneh, dan hal2 mengganggu lainnya(?) Pov-nya gonta ganti-..-

**Disclaimer:Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story: Meeee *ngelap idung***

**WARNING!**

**YAOI/SHOUNEN AI**

**BAD WORDS**

OKAY! Happy reading ^^)9

* * *

Sore hari di SMA Seirin, sosok laki-laki berambut kuning berlari keluar dengan raut wajah yang menyedihkan.

**-**  
**Aomine's PoV**  
**-**

Heee.. Bukankan itu Kise? Ada apa dengan mukanya itu? Apa terjadi sesuatu?

"Hei Kise!"

"Huh? Oh.. Aominecchi.."

"Ada apa dengan mukamu itu? Apa kau ingin membuat para penggemarmu khawatir? Atau kau sengaja ingin membuat mereka khawatir? Hahahahahahaha"

"..."

Kise?

"Gomen gomen.. Aku hanya bercanda kok. Tapi serius, ada apa?"

"Ahh.. Bukan apa-apa. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, Aominecchi?"

Dia sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan?

"Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya kebetulan saja lewat di sini. Mau pulang bareng?"

"Oke"

**-di jalan pulang-**

"Ne.. Aominecchi"

"Hah?"

"Apa kau pernah menyukai seseorang?"

WTF KISE

"Ada apa dengan pertanyaanmu itu? Kau pikir aku tidak normal? Tentu saja pernah."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu kalau orang yg kau sukai itu menyukai orang lain, dan kau kenal dengan orang yg disukainya? Atau bahkan kau melihat mereka sedang _making out_?"

Buset ini si Kise lagi ngomongin apaan sih. Dan kenapa dia ngomonginnya sama aku? Dia tidak mengerti apa kalau orang yang aku suka itu...

"Ya.. Kalau kau benar-benar menyukainya, kau akan merelakannya. Toh yang penting dia bahagia bersama orang yang disukainya"

"Begitu ya.." *sob*

"He-hei Kise kenapa kau? Kok kau jadi cengeng begini?"

"Uh.. Huuu... Gomen.. A-aku hanya.. Ugh.."

"Kise.. Kau tau? Orang yang kusukai sekarang.. Masalahku sama dengan masalahmu. Orang yang kusukai juga menyukai orang lain."

"Huh? Benarkah?"

Ya orangnya ada di depan ku sekarang, sedang menangisi orang yang dia sukai

"Ya.. Jadi kau tidak perlu menangis seperti ini. Lagipula, banyak orang-orang yang punya masalah cinta yang lebih berat daripada kita kan?"

"Uh-huh"

"Kalau kau mengerti, jangan menangis seperti ini. Kau akan membuat penggemarmu ikut sedih."

"Aominecchi, kadang kau bisa mengucapkan hal yg memalukan ya.. Hehehe"

Syukurlah dia sudah tersenyum

"Sialan kau. Hahahaha"

* * *

Aduh chapter kali ini pendek sekali ya-..- Yuu-chan akan bikin chap 4nya lebih baik lagi-/\- Gomeeennnn

BTW!** Hyorikazu-san**, makasih pujian dan kritiknya ^^ aku agak bingung cara nulisnya soalnya baru pertama bikin ff-..-untuk sekarang tolong dimaklumi yaaa.. Kalau Yuu-chan bikin FF lain akan Yuu-chan perbaiki! Arigatouuu

**Seicchin-san **ratenya bukan M sayangku cintaku readerku(?) mungkin lain kali akan Yuu-chan bikin #eh


End file.
